Web
by SilverMidnight52
Summary: Takuma Icijo is in trouble. What happens when Kaname finds out? How does Zero get involved? Warnings inside.


One-Shot. Implied slash. Mentions of self-harm. Review and Enjoy.

* * *

"Lord Kaname," Takuma said opening the door to his bedroom, "Is something wrong?"

Looking over the blonde I wondered if I had just imagined the scent of his blood. I couldn't see any of his skin, besides his face and hands, so I truly didn't know. The scent was so strong though.

"Lord Kaname?" Takuma said worriedly, "Are you alright?"

"I thought I smelt blood," I said calmly.

"Oh, I'm sorry to have worried you. I was drawing something and reached for the eraser. I grabbed the letter opener instead and cut my hand. It's all healed though."

I could tell that he was lying and I had no idea why. What was he hiding from me? Why was he bleeding? I wanted to continue to ask him questions, but I knew that he wasn't going to answer me truthfully.

Nodding my head I walked back to my room knowing that we didn't have long before we would have to go to class. My mind wouldn't stop going back to Takuma though.

I couldn't stop myself from being worried about the man. He had never lied to me before and I didn't know why he would start now. Especially since he knew that every Night Class student could smell his blood and how much they cared about him.

Once I was in my room I quickly finished getting dressed. If I couldn't figure out what was wrong with him, maybe I could overhear something that would help me figure the truth out.

The walk to class went as normal. Everyone asked Takuma what happened in some way, but he just smiled and gave them the same lie he gave me. No one would believe him, but only Ruka wouldn't let it go.

"Takuma," Ruka said anger filling her voice, "Don't lie to us. You know…"

Ruka continued to tell Takuma off until I saw him do something I never thought I'd see. He used his powers against another. Moving quickly he kicked Ruka sending her into a tree that he materialized behind her.

Everyone stared at him in shock as he calmly straightened his coat. Anger had never been an emotion that he showed, but there seemed to be a lot about him that I didn't know.

"Takuma," I said staring at him, "Go to class everyone. Takuma and I will be joining you later."

Grabbing Takuma's arm I pulled him back into the Night Dorm and up into his bedroom. This thing had started in this room and hopefully it would end right here and now.

I placed the blonde on a chair and started to look around his room. If I could find whatever had hurt him then this would end. Asking him was out of the question and that saddened me.

Takuma didn't move from his spot, but I could feel the sadness and regret coming in waves off of him. He must have just realized what he had done to Ruka. If only he would tell me why.

The last place there was for me to look was his bed. Pulling the pillows off I saw a hunters knife resting there. As calmly as I could I picked up the knife though it stuck to the bedspread by dried blood.

"Takuma," I said turning to him calmly, "What is this?"

The Aristocrat looked at me sadly before staring at the ground. Hopefully he would answer me, but I should have known better. He refused to even look up from the ground let alone open his mouth.

Kneeling in front of him I calmly ripped off his shirt. Now I could see where the blood scent came from. Takuma's chest and arms were covered in cuts that hadn't healed. He must have used the hunter's knife.

"Takuma," I said shaking my head, "What have you done?"

A sob came from the blonde's throat as his body started to shake. I hated that I had no idea any of this was happening to someone I had considered to be my best friend for years.

Pulling Takuma up I grabbed a hoodie from his closet and slipped it on him. I had no idea what I was supposed to do with this, but I hoped that the Headmaster would have some suggestions.

By the time we got to the Headmaster's office I felt myself getting angrier and angrier. Takuma was doing something that would one day take him away from me. Why would my friend do that?

"Come in," Headmaster Cross said after I knocked on the door.

Once the door was shut securely behind us I felt all my emotions rush away from me. Takuma looked so scared by what was going on. He had no idea how much I truly cared about my friend.

"Kaname," Cross said standing up, "Is there something I can help you and Takuma with?"

"Takuma," I said staring at that the vampire.

Takuma once again refused to even acknowledge our presence. Sighing I looked at the Headmaster hoping he'd be able to bring the Aristocrat out of this trance in some way.

"Headmaster Cross," Zero said throwing the door open, "Master Yagari is missing a…Why do you have his knife, Kuran?"

"Mr. Yagari's knife?" I said looking down at it, "You stole his knife, Takuma?"

As I spoke to Takuma he seemed to shrink into himself. I expected Zero to react with anger, but, like myself and Headmaster Cross, he just stared at the vampire with worried eyes.

"Takuma," Headmaster Cross said stepping closer to the blonde, "Is something wrong?"

Tears slowly started to stream down Takuma's face as his arms wrapped around himself. There was so much pain coming off of him that it felt like that was the only emotion I'd ever feel again.

"Oh Takuma," Headmaster said letting him fall apart in the hunters arms.

Headmaster Cross held Takuma up as his whole body went limp. Lifting him up easily the hunter brought him into a room off of his office and rested him on a bed before turning towards Zero and I.

"What happened, Kaname?" Cross said his voice the most serious I'd have heard it.

"I smelt his blood and went to see if something was wrong," I said deciding to start from the beginning, "He told me a lie and I let it go. When we were walking to class the others started to ask questions of their own. Again he lied. Ruka wouldn't let it go and in reaction Takuma kicked her and sent her flying into a tree. I took him back to his room and looked for whatever had harmed him. I found this under his pillow."

"Takuma, would you like to explain to us why you have that?"

Still Takuma refused to say or doing anything. I had never thought I would see someone look this broken. Yet here was my dear friend and I could do nothing to help him.

"Takuma," Zero said walking forward, "Why are you harming yourself?"

Takuma reacted violently when Zero said that. He jumped away from Headmaster Cross and off the bed and started to flail his arms around. What had happened to Takuma to make him act like this?

"Stop," Zero said holding his hands up, "I know the signs. I've done this before. Just tell us why you're doing this?"

"It hurts," Takuma said falling to his knees, "It's hurts so much."

"What hurts?"

"Everything. I'm tired of smiling, of having to be strong. Do you know what Grandfather is like? No, he might not lay a hand on me, but that's not the only way to break someone. And he's right. I shouldn't have been born!"

Hearing Takuma say that I felt, and not for the first time, the urge to kill that man. He thought he had a right to hurt my friend. No, no one was allowed to make my friends feel like this.

"You're not going back there," I said firmly.

"Kaname," Takuma said sadly.

"I won't allow him to harm my friend. We'll figure something out. Don't worry. Everything will work out. As for this…Zero, this might be an area for you to handle."

Zero nodded his head calmly and helped Takuma back onto the bed. I expected him to say they'd talk later, but soon both vampires were under the blankets cuddling against each other.

I had to admit that the two of them did look nice together. And by the blush that was on Takuma's cheeks I had a feeling that he felt the same way. I didn't like Zero, but I wouldn't stand in the way of the two being together.

"Take care of him, Zero," I said walking out of room with Headmaster Cross, "Keep him safe."


End file.
